


末日华尔兹

by TheCatWhiskers



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatWhiskers/pseuds/TheCatWhiskers
Summary: “再见，哥。”他说，“我们世界末日见。”
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu





	末日华尔兹

派对结束在凌晨三点。姜丹尼尔蜷在沙发上，被人从上方拍了拍肩。

“醒醒了尼尔。”邕圣祐俯下身子。“你喝醉了？”

“……嗯？没……”他揉了揉眼睛，看见邕圣祐朝洗手间努了努嘴。

“去帮旼炫一把吧。在奂要把胃吐出来了。”

姜丹尼尔清醒过来，翻身下了沙发。从洗手间里传来了酒和腐烂的味道，他皱着眉头看过去，对上了黄旼炫无可奈何的脸。金在奂又埋头吐了一会，最后抱着马桶犯起了困。姜丹尼尔过去架住他，和黄旼炫一起把他运回了房。

“我得走了。”黄旼炫替他关上了门。

“这个点？”

“珉起他们也喝多了，非要让我现在过去。”

“辛苦你了。”丹尼尔拍了拍他的肩，黄旼炫转头一看，却又犹豫了下来。邕圣祐明白他的意思，低下头来叹了口气。

“你走吧，我们会收拾的。”

黄旼炫得到承诺，匆匆地套上了大衣。门咔哒一声关上了，姜丹尼尔一脚踢开脚边的气球对看着邕圣祐的后背挠了挠脖子。

小孩们在午夜前就睡下了。尹智圣说自己犯了困，也在零点之前回了房。河成云倒是没怎么醉意，但早就和卢太铉他们有了约。大家走的走睡的睡，客厅里只剩他们两个，以及这场狂欢的残骸遗肢。

“啊真是……”丹尼尔捡起了地上的彩带。“这是谁买的？”

“那群小鬼吧。”邕圣祐叹了口气，示意他把凳子拿来。“帮我一下，我把这些彩旗揭掉。”

青年照做了。兴高采烈的小旗脱离穹顶，垂头丧气地躺在了他的手里。姜丹尼尔把它们揉成一团，抬起手背揉了揉眼睛。

“困了？”

“有点。”

“你不是还要早起么。”邕圣祐瞥了他一眼，“要不你先去睡吧，免得到时赶不上火车。”

“算了。”姜丹尼尔想了想，“现在也睡不了很久，到车上睡也一样的。”

邕圣祐解下最后一串彩旗，扶着他肩膀下了凳子。落地时重心没有找稳，姜丹尼尔连忙伸手扶住，让邕圣祐跌进了他的怀里。

两人茫然地对视了两秒，很快就分开了。

“你回去呆几天？”邕圣祐收拾着桌上的餐盒。“一个星期？半个月？”

“一个星期左右吧。”姜丹尼尔挠了挠鼻尖，蹲下身来捡起了礼花。

“你会想我吗？”

“才几天啊。”邕圣祐笑了两声，没有正面回答。姜丹尼尔也没追问，捡了只气球戳了戳去。

“挺像那个的。”他看着客厅评价。“学校的毕业舞会。”

“是有点。”邕圣祐瞟了一眼。“怎么，你要去跳舞吗？”

姜丹尼尔欣然起身，跟着不存在的音乐扭动身体。邕圣祐看着笑了，也跟着他扭了起来，扭到一半忽然绊住，只好弯下腰来解起了彩带。

姜丹尼尔看着他垂顺的发顶笑。

“哥会跳交际舞吗？”

“不会。”邕圣祐直起了身子。“你会吗？”

“学校里教过一点。”他顿了一顿，装模作样地行了一礼。“Mr.Ong——Shall we？”

邕圣祐只是笑。“什么啊。”他说着搭过了丹尼尔的手。“你要教我吗？”

“不难的。”姜丹尼尔引他扶住自己的肩，手把手地给他示范动作。“一，二，三；一，二，三；一，二，三；一，二，三……”

“这样？”邕圣祐低头看着步法。“啊等一下等一下——对不起，我好像踩到你了……”

“没事。”姜丹尼尔皱了脸笑。“哥学得很快了。”

邕圣祐确实学得很快。很快他就脱离了男生的指导，在一地的狼藉里跳起了舞。脚边的气球蹭着裤边，用沙沙的响声为他们伴奏。

跳着跳着姜丹尼尔说：“我会想你的。”

邕圣祐一时没听懂他的意思。“什么？”

“不管哥想不想我，我都会想哥的。”说完他又想了想，好像是向自己确定一样。“嗯，我会很想很想哥。”

邕圣祐看了他一会，忽然弯起眉眼笑了。

“几天见不到面而已……”他揉了揉姜丹尼尔的头发。“等你从釜山回来，我们去兜风吧。”

“你要跟我一起去釜山吗？”姜丹尼尔轻声说着，把下巴嵌进了他的颈窝。邕圣祐茫然地看着前方，有一搭没一搭地踱着舞步。

“……下次吧。”他含糊地说。“下次我开车载你回去。”

“没有下次了。”姜丹尼尔忽然固执了起来。“我们明天就回去。”

邕圣祐不知道怎么回答。姜丹尼尔看着傻乎乎的，内里却还是个聪明人。可你要觉得他聪明了，他又会变回一个小孩子。邕圣祐想了半天，无声叹了口气。

“会有下次的。”他偎上了男生的肩。“这又不是世界末日。”

“这不是世界末日吗？”

“这不是。”

他们又沉默地跳了会舞。忽然姜丹尼尔开口道：

“我希望这是世界末日。”

“……丹尼尔……”

“如果真的是世界末日呢？”他退开身来盯住邕圣祐。“如果今天就是世界末日，你会跟我一起回釜山么？”

邕圣祐动了动脸颊。姜丹尼尔望着他的瞳仁，从那两抹黑洞里看到了自己的影子。

“当然了。”最后那黑洞的主人说，“我们先回仁川，再回釜山。”

姜丹尼尔笑了，笑得跟哭一样。他重新把头埋了回去，在邕圣祐耳畔吸了吸鼻涕。

半晌他闷闷地说：“对不起。”

“没关系。”邕圣祐抚慰地拍了拍他的背。“我理解。都理解。”

天蒙蒙亮时，姜丹尼尔离开了。邕圣祐给他叫了出租，帮着他把箱子搬上了车。

“上车前吃点东西。”邕圣祐提醒他，“你昨天也喝了不少了，记得去便利店买点解酒药。”

“知道了。”男生扣上了后备箱。“那哥，我先走啦。”

“嗯。”邕圣祐点了点头，不知道手要往哪放。姜丹尼尔见他犹豫，一把握住他的手臂，拉到身旁撞了撞肩。撞完他们相视一笑，姜丹尼尔和他道了再见，打开车门跨上了车。

邕圣祐注视着远去的车尾。熹微的日光渗入街道，让司空见惯的景色显得格外陌生。那一刻他忽然难过了起来，只是难过，并不知道在难过什么。或许是太早了，一定是太早了——他想黎明总是令人难过的，因为新的一日还未开始，旧的一日却已尽尾声。

邕圣祐转过身去往回走。没走两步他就被拽住了，姜丹尼尔站在背后，气喘吁吁地喘着白雾。

“刚才忘记说了——”他深深地吸了口气。

“哥，二十五岁快乐。”

邕圣祐一怔，只见姜丹尼尔凑上前来，撞着鼻头过来吻他。他忘了闭上眼睛，就那么呆呆地看着，看着姜丹尼尔退开身来，刮了刮他被撞红的鼻子。

“再见，哥。”他说，“我们世界末日见。”

没等邕圣祐回答，他便转身跑回了车上。从后视镜里他看到邕圣祐的身影，小小的一只，拐了个弯就不见了。姜丹尼尔在座位上换了个姿势，听见了广播里的晨间新闻。

“各位听众早上好。今天是2019年1月1日，是新的一年开始的日子……”

姜丹尼尔倚着车窗听了一会，忽然自顾自地笑出了声，笑着笑着他揉起了眼睛，不知揉了多久才放下了手。他抽抽鼻子，倚上了旁边的车窗。只见在那窗外，天渐渐地亮了起来。

End.


End file.
